


A Jedi named Jon

by Bigjonxc



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjonxc/pseuds/Bigjonxc
Summary: **** A set 50 or so years after the Rise of Skywalker. Mostly contains OC's, maybe a baby yoda cameo.J'onn-La is a Jedi, along with his long-time friend Cla're Deks. He's harbored a crush on her for a while, but the Jedi code forbids that. Add his love life to a new organization called Benders who are trying to take over the galaxy.Can't a guy just catch a break?This is my first ever fanfic, pls let me know abt anything you think i could do better!**** Please please please Try to go a little light on the flames, constructive criticism if you feel so inclined.





	1. Being a Jedi

The Jedi have been the protectors of the galaxy for thousands of years. They fought the evil Sith, time and time again, losing and winning, winning and losing. But they always survived. And now, the newest generation of Jedi was being taught, for them to teach the generation after them, and so on and so on. Among the millions of students at the Jedi Temple on Jakku, J'onn-La Keman considered himself lucky to be there. Any student could’ve been at the main Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but only the strongest in the Force went to Jakku. J'onn-La also considered himself lucky to have his longtime friend Cla're Deks on Jakku as well. The two had been best friends practically since birth; when they were both found to be Force-Sensitive, and again when they were both selected to go to Jakku, J'onn-La thanked the Force for his good luck.

Although, the Force didn’t exactly treat him kindly during training. J'onn-La was the Padawan of the toughest Jedi Master in existence, Ri-Lee Howell. Despite J'onn-La's natural ability with the Force and his talent with the practice saber, J'onn-La would always end up on the floor after a training session with Master Ri-Lee. Even when the students would spar with each other, only Cla're could defeat J'onn-La.

“Get up.” J'onn-La groaned, rolling over and seeing Cla're standing over him. “Just because I beat you once doesn’t mean we’re done. Besides, I love seeing you on the ground. It’s fun!” she laughed. J'onn-La rolled backwards onto his hands and kicked himself up, dropping into a ready stance. Cla're and J'onn-La began to circle, eyes never leaving the other’s. A padawan threw a rock into the circle, holding it there with the Force. “Three, two, one…. Fight!” At once, J'onn-La lunged forward at the same time Cla're dodged to the side. J'onn-La spun around, instinctively pushing out with the Force. Cla're stumbled back, readying herself just in time to block J'onn-La's flying kick. The students never kept practice sabers in the quarters, so they relied on their bodies and the Force during these private sparring sessions. 

Cla're and J'onn-La traded blows, using the Force to heighten their abilities. They had known each other for so long, they could predict the other’s next move before it happened. J'onn-La preferred to go on the defensive, wearing down his opponent before striking. Cla're, however, had a lot of stamina. Finally, J'onn-La saw an opening. Cla're lunged, and J'onn-La sidestepped, grabbing her arm and sweeping her front leg out from under her. She let out a yelp as she fell, but jolted to a halt. J'onn-La had her suspended by the arm, smiling. “What did you say? It was… fun?” With that, J'onn-La released her arm and Cla're fell to the ground with a loud whump. 

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny. Now, are you going to help a lady up, Jedi?” The crowd oohed. J'onn-La shook his head, muttering to himself. He leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Cla're smiled at him before twisting her leg behind his and pulling. J'onn-La let out a yelp of surprise as he went down. Unfortunately for Cla're, however, J'onn-La was still holding her hand and she was pulled down on top of J'onn-La. The crowd went silent, knowing the rules of the Jedi Code. There is no emotion. Those words flashed through J'onn-La's mind and his breath hitched. He had secretly harbored a crush on Cla're for a long time, but his Jedi training had all but extinguished that flame. Yet still, they were a bunch of teenagers. What did one expect?

Cla're blushed, suddenly interested in the ground next to J'onn-La's head. She cleared her throat and rolled off of him. They got to their feet, and J'onn-La noticed that the group of students had all found somewhere to stare at, avoiding looking at the pair. J'onn-La muttered something about going to bed and hurried off, the crowd parting easily to let him through. It was only when J'onn-La was halfway to his bedchamber that he realized it was the middle of the day. He flopped down on his bed, shrugging off the outer layers of his light tunic. Sitting upright in a meditation pose, J'onn-La attempted to quiet his roiling thoughts and emotions through the Force.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. J'onn-La opened his eyes and leaped back in shock, cursing himself for leaving the door open. Cla're stood there, looking about as nervous and scared as J'onn-La felt. “Hey, is it alright if I come in?” J'onn-La's mind raced. Does she know?? What if- no, it couldn't be, that's impossible. J'onn-La kept what he hoped was a straight face. “Sure! Come on in! I was just meditating, so you didn't interrupt anything.” Cla're moved into the room and sat down on J'onn-La's bed. They had shared many beds when they were younger, around the age of five or six, because that’s what little kids did. 

“I just wanted to say, about what happened back there, it was…,” she began.

“Awkward?” J'onn-La suggested. He had a way of sensing what other people were trying to say and put it into words. He couldn’t do that to himself, though.

“Yeah. I know we’re best friends, but we’re Jedi, so we’ll stay best friends. Agreed?” She held out her hand.

“Agreed.” J'onn-La shook her hand, wondering what this meant.


	2. Death of a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's first encounter with the Benders, as well as a devastating loss.

J'onn-La spent the next five months out in the field with Master Ri-Lee. There was a group of life-forms calling themselves the Benders, who were strangely immune to the Force. They were able to bend the elements to their will, making them a deadly enemy. Several Jedi had perished fighting them, and the Jedi Grand Master was calling for any available Jedi to stop the new threat. J'onn-La and Master Ri-Lee travelled to Takodana, where an outpost of New Republic troops were fighting to hold off the wave of Benders.

“I don't get it, Master. Why are the Benders attacking us? We've brought peace, freedom, justice, and prosperity to the galaxy. Why are they trying to take that away?” J'onn-La asked the older Jedi. 

“I don't understand it either, J'onn-La. The Benders come from the Unknown Regions, so who’s to say what they believe? However, we must try to make peace. That is a Jedi’s first priority.” Ri-Lee noticed a look on J'onn-La's face. “Soon, J'onn-La. Soon enough, you will get your lightsaber. You are almost ready.”  
The New Republic transport ship touched down. As the doors opened, J'onn-La pulled his training saber out of its sheath and prepared to rush out into the combat. Suddenly, they heard a loud creeeaaak and the ship shuddered, and began to fold in on itself. J'onn-La lowered his saber as he looked up in fear and awe. 

“J'onn-La, GO!” Ri-Lee Force-pushed J'onn-La out of the way as a piece of metal broke and plummeted toward him, the point aimed straight for his heart. J'onn-La tumbled through a hole in the ship, rolling to his feet and spinning around in time to see the gunship explode into a brilliant ball of light, knocking him off his feet. The Benders around him screamed in victory. J'onn-La got to his feet, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Someone grabbed his shoulder and J'onn-La spun around, batting the hand of a snarling man with a tattooed face. J'onn-La reached for his training saber, but his hand grasped nothing. J'onn-La's eyes widened, and the tattooed man grinned. He pulled his arm straight back and thrusted it towards J'onn-La, pushing him back with a huge gust of wind. J'onn-La felt something tap against his leg, and looked down in surprise. It was Ri-Lee’s lightsaber! J'onn-La grabbed it, feeling a surge of strength. J'onn-La flipped the ignition switch, and a blue blade sprung to life. The Bender stepped back, surprised. “No matter, little one. You shall soon be crushed!”

He lunged at J'onn-La, wielding nothing. J'onn-La sidestepped, bringing the lightsaber up and over his head. The Bender could never have seen it coming. He ran headlong into the blade, letting out a short scream, quickly silenced by the fact that his head was now sliced in half. J'onn-La stared for a moment, then ran. He weaved, ducked, jumped, and dodged through the crowd. There were New Republic Troopers taking shelter behind fallen bricks from Maz Kanata’s castle, firing into the melee. There were Jedi using the Force to deflect the bursts of flame shooting forth from the Benders’ fingertips, or flipping over a boulder hurled toward them. J'onn-La saw all of these things and more, the dying or dead, be they civilian or soldier, Jedi or Bender. 

Smack! J'onn-La didn't see the elbow thrown out in front of him, and his legs flew out from under him, momentum carrying him forward. J'onn-La got up, spitting blood out of his mouth. The life-form who had thrown the elbow grinned at him, showing pointed teeth at the corners of her mouth like a vampire. She held up a lightsaber, Ri-Lee’s lightsaber, and ignited it. “What ever will you do without your weapon, Jedi?” She was taunting him, J'onn-La knew it , but he couldn’t just let her get away with taking his master’s lightsaber. J'onn-La dropped into a ready stance. The woman studied the glowing blade before regarding him coldly. She gave a flicker of a smile, then lunged.

J'onn-La had never fought someone on unequal terms. Whenever he and his fellow Padawans sparred, they were always equally unarmed. It took all of J'onn-La's concentration to dodge away from the woman’s attacks. She was trained, and trained well. J'onn-La narrowed his eyes. She lunged, attempting to stab him. J'onn-La grabbed her hand and brought his bicep into her elbow, breaking it, then locked his leg behind her foot and pulled. She screamed in pain, clutching her arm to her chest. She glared at him, pure untainted hate in her eyes and thrust her hand towards J'onn-La, letting out a cry of anger. A torrent of lightning shot from her fingertips, striking J'onn-La squarely in the chest and arcing all over his body. The force from the blast lifted him up and threw J'onn-La into a boulder several meters away. J'onn-La had passed out before he hit the ground.


	3. Great Changes and Terrible Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn-La returns home and adjusts to a new Master

J'onn-La was standing before Grand Master Ken. His Padawan braid had been cut off and he was being presented with the emblem of a Jedi Knight. There was a huge crowd, mostly Jedi. Cla're was next to him, already holding her emblem, Master Ri-Lee was on J'onn-La's other side, smiling proudly. But as J'onn-La closed his fingers around the emblem, he felt a burning sensation in his midsection. Someone far away, or maybe right next to him, screamed. J'onn-La looked down at the glowing red blade sprouting from his stomach. J'onn-La turned to look at his Master, who grinned, showing pointed teeth and yellow eyes, the irises ringed with red. He laughed. “Have fun, little Jedi.” Ri-Lee pulled the lightsaber out of J'onn-La's stomach as his vision went dark. 

J'onn-La's eyes flew open. He was lying on his side, back aching and the scent of burnt clothes and flesh filling his nose. He groaned, rolling over and pushing himself to his feet. J'onn-La looked around at the carnage. There were bodies strewn about, being picked at by the carrion. There was a wreck of a ship near him, and as J'onn-La picked his way over to it, he felt a wave of nausea and darkness. So much death… I have to find my way home and stop this, J'onn-La thought. After hours of searching, J'onn-La finally found a working starfighter with an intact hyperdrive. It was an old Empire era x-wing. J'onn-La entered the coordinates for Jakku into the navicomputer, and sat back in the seat. He began a meditation, an easy task considering the state of shock he was still in. Reaching out through the Force, J'onn-La tried to sense any major differences in the galaxy. Nothing had really changed, with the exception that there were more Force-sensitives present in the galaxy. I wonder if that’s good or bad, J'onn-La asked himself.

After nearly two hours of staring at the swirling blue vortex of hyperspace travel, J'onn-La lurched forward as the x-wing suddenly dropped out of lightspeed. He took the controls and steered toward the large city visible even from space. After touching down on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple, J'onn-La leapt out of the cockpit and sprinted towards the master’s chambers. J'onn-La burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Cla're stood before the twelve Jakkuvian Jedi Masters, next to her Master, Arvel Crynyd. “... is ready for the trials.” He bowed to each of the Masters. Only then did he seem to notice J'onn-La. Master Crynyd gave a sad smile before brushing past J'onn-La and out into the hallway. Cla're looked up at J'onn-La and started to say something, then glanced at the assembled Masters and closed her mouth.

Master Bekan said, “J'onn-La, why don’t you wait outside for a bit. We’ll see you shortly, hmm?”

“Of course, Master Bekan.” J'onn-La bowed to the Bothan. He turned on his heel, walking back out the door and walking straight into Master Crynyd. “Oh! Sorry about that, Master. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“It’s alright, J'onn-La. You have a reason to be distracted.” The Togruta Master put his hand on the Padawan's shoulder.

“No it’s not-,” J'onn-La stammered. He knows!

“Of course it is!” Arvel chuckled. “You’ve just returned after two weeks of radio silence! Even Chall couldn’t find your Force presence.” 

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess so.” J'onn-La gave a half-hearted laugh, relieved that Arvel couldn’t read his emotions. “So is Cla're …. facing her Trial? I mean, I know she’s near the end of her training but I didn’t think I was gone that long.”

“No, she has at least a couple more years. I have asked permission to travel to Christophsis with her to help retrieve her Kyber Crystal. Though, I do have one more thing to ask the Council later.”

Just then, Cla're walked out. As soon as she saw J'onn-La, she ran up to him. “Are you okay? What happened? Where’s Master Howell?” She peppered him with questions. J'onn-La took a step back, putting his hands up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’ll tell you later, alright? Noleeya my Koga, alay.” In my room, later. 

With that, he rolled his shoulders back and walked into the Council chambers. “Masters.” He gave a bow. “I have just returned from my journey to Takodana. I set off with Master Howell, but when we landed, our transport was attacked.” As J'onn-La continued the story, he found that once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. J'onn-La told the Council everything, up to when he was struck by the lightning. He did not, however, include his dream. J'onn-La felt too unnerved by it. Something gave him pause when he considered talking about it. The Council shared many concerned looks throughout and after J'onn-La's tale. Eventually, Master Prycel spoke up. “You have had a long and difficult time, J'onn-La. I must ask one more thing of you. Were the woman’s eyes yellow when she struck you?”

J'onn-La thought about it. “No, they weren’t. I think she was a Bender, though. I don’t know if that helps at all.”

The Masters seemed apprehensive. “Of course. Thank you, J'onn-La. We appreciate your help. Now, go get some rest. We will help you find a new Master in the morning.”

J'onn-La bowed. “Thank you, Masters.” He turned and walked out of the Council chamber, catching Arvel’s eye. He gave J'onn-La a knowing smile before walking back into the room J'onn-La had just emerged from. J'onn-La puzzled over it for most of the walk to his bedchamber, but promptly forgot about it as soon as he turned the shower water on. After his shower, J'onn-La donned a simple, white tunic and cream colored pants. He pulled his long, straight brown hair back into his traditional ponytail, leaving his Padawan braid hanging down, visible. He had just sat down on his bed when Cla're walked in. “Okay, spacebrain. Spill.” 

J'onn-La made a shushing gesture. 'Not here', he mouthed. J'onn-La got up and motioned for Cla're to follow him. The pair ran out into the open-air hallway, and J'onn-La leaped onto an overhanging ledge. Once Cla're was up, he began climbing. The Jedi Temple of Jakku was a tall, circular tower, built using shrapnel from the Imperial Star Destroyer that had crashed there during the Battle of Jakku. J'onn-La expertly picked his way up the tower, coming to rest on a small ledge that two people could fit snugly on. Cla're soon followed him. “Alright, now talk. Why did you make me come all the way up here? Don't get me wrong, it’s a nice view and all, but… why?”

J'onn-La took a deep breath to calm himself. He told Cla're everything, from when he landed on Takodana to his fight with the woman. He hesitated. “When the lightning struck me, I had a vision. It was our Knighting ceremony. You had already received your Emblem, and I was receiving mine. Master Howell was there. As I got my Emblem, he stabbed me with a red lightsaber. He laughed, but it wasn’t his voice. I fear that it means there are traitors in the Jedi Order. That’s why I didn’t tell the Council, or tell you in front of your Master. I only trusted you. Please, don’t tell anyone. Maybe I'm being paranoid, maybe not. But I'd rather keep this between us, okay?” J'onn-La was desperate, scared.

Cla're looked at him for a moment, multiple emotions flickering across her eyes, before she sighed and looked down. “Alright. But you have to tell me if you have any more dreams. Now, how do we get down from here?”


	4. Trials in the Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn-La builds his lightsbers

J'onn-La spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Images kept flashing through his mind. The woman, with fury in her eyes. Cla're, on top of him, looking uncomfortable. Master Ri-Lee, staring at him before the transport exploded. J'onn-La tried to meditate, but even that wouldn’t work. J'onn-La got up, frustrated. As good as he was at being patient, he was losing sleep.

The next day dawned as bright and scorching as ever. J'onn-La sat down for breakfast, eyeing his Barkmeal and Meiloorun fruit. Cla're sat down next to him. “Master Crynyd wants to see you. He’s with the Council.” She seemed nervous, but also excited. J'onn-La didn’t put any more thought to it. He grabbed his Meiloorun fruit and left the table, putting his tray away. Jon walked to the Council chambers, bowing to Master Crynyd and the Council members. “Yes, Masters?”

Arvel spoke up before the Masters did. “I would like to take you on as my second apprentice, J'onn-La. Ri-Lee and I were close friends, and we had promised each other to train the other’s Padawan should one of us die.”

“We will not force you into this, J'onn-La. You may accept Master Crynyd’s offer if you wish. It is up to you,” Master Ti Mon said. She did not believe in forcing someone to do something against their will.

“I-I’d be honored! Um, when do we start?” J'onn-La was overwhelmed. He hadn’t expected something like this to happen! Master Crynyd was said to be an expert swordsman, and J'onn-La was already adept with the Force. Who knew what he could learn as Master Crynyd’s Padawan? 

“Right away. The Council has decided that you are ready to build your lightsaber. You, Cla're, and I will be travelling to Christophsis to harvest your Kyber Crystals. Please be on the transport in ten minutes.”

J'onn-La bowed to the Masters and walked out of the room, but as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a sprint, arriving breathless in his room. He quickly changed his robes and grabbed under his bed. His hand closed around a sack and he pulled it out. As it moved, several metal pieces clinked together. J'onn-La ran out of his room, straight into another student. “Oof!” They stumbled apart. The Jedi looked at J'onn-La. “Hey, watch where you’re going, laserbrain!” He stormed off. J'onn-La made his way through the Jedi Temple, weaving through crowds of Padawans and Jedi. He stopped in the hangar, craning his neck to see if he could spot Cla're or Master Arvel. When he did, J'onn-La ducked through the crowd, winding his way over to them.

“Glad to see you could make it, my new Padawan,” Arvel grinned.

“Glad you let me come, Master.”

Cla're interjected. “Come on, we have a transport to board. Or did you guys forget that?” The three of them hurriedly boarded the transport. They received some hateful glares, others gave them awed looks. The galaxy at large had mixed feelings about the Jedi. Those who didn't like them were afraid and hateful of what they couldn't understand. Others saw the Jedi as protectors, invincible to any threat. J'onn-La looked down, avoiding eye contact, afraid that someone might mistake it for a challenge. They found a seat near the western entrance of the transport, sat down, and ordered some food.

The trip passed by uneventfully, with only a minor scuffle between two traders, one of whom had forgotten his cargo and believed the other had stolen it. The transport touched down on Christophsis, and the Jedi departed. “We must go to the crystal caves. There, you will face the Force, and should you pass its test, you will be allowed to obtain your Kyber Crystal.” J'onn-La and Cla're nodded. After nearly a mile of walking, they found a cave, a large maw opening up in the middle of the ground. J'onn-La looked at Cla're. “Well, no time like the present,” he joked. They descended into the cave. It gradually grew darker, until they had to switch on their glowrods. The two friends walked for what felt like forever, waiting for something, a tugging in their stomach, a glimmer out of the corner of their eyes, anything that might signify that the right crystal had been found. At last, J'onn-La felt the world shift. He couldn't have described it, but suddenly everything felt… different. Clearer. As if he had put on glasses and his vision had improved. He followed a tugging in his gut, like a compass pointing to his destination. Vaguely, he heard Cla're shouting at him, as if from a distance, telling him that they needed to stick together. J'onn-La ignored her, following the compass. He walked for nearly an hour, letting his instinct decide which tunnels to follow and which ones to avoid. Finally, J'onn-La came upon a large cave, easily the size of a starcruiser. J'onn-La stared in awe, until he took a step forward. 

A splitting pain erupted in his skull, forcing him to his knees. He cried out, clutching his head. With tears streaming from his eyes, J'onn-La could barely make out the cavern, save for one glowing crystal. On hands and knees, J'onn-La struggled forward, each movement driving a thousand nails deeper into his brain. After an eternity, J'onn-La reached out, grasping an ice-cold rock, and he knew. A hundred volts of electricity shot through J'onn-La's body, doing no harm. He felt nothing and everything at the same time. Nothing had ever been clearer to J'onn-La in his whole life. J'onn-La knelt there, energy surging through him. At some point, he remembered why he was in the cave, and forced himself into a standing position. He broke off the tip of the crystal, carrying it gingerly to a table-like formation jutting out from the cavern wall. But he was not careful enough. When J'onn-La set his crystal on the formation, it shattered in half. J'onn-La yelled, “No!” But the damage was done. J'onn-La panicked, trying to put the crystal back together, using brute force, welding tools from his belt pouch, even using the Force. It was no use. He had to accept the fact that he now had two Kyber Crystals, and therefore would have two lightsabers. He sat down, meditating briefly to focus. Then, J'onn-La got to work.

Pulling out the pouch that he had brought from Jakku, J'onn-La laid out a long scroll, and on it several tools and pieces. Breathing deeply, J'onn-La arranged the pieces according to where they would go to make his lightsabers. He closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling the Force moving around him, in him, through him. Everything disappeared. J'onn-La saw nothing, only a vast expanse of life and energy. J'onn-La saw the Force. The Kyber Crystals levitated in front of him, slowly rotating. The chambers lifted next, rotating to match the movement of the crystals. They whirred and clicked as the switch sections, power loops, conductors and emitter shrouds locked into place. Finally, the Wroshyr wood casings lifted off the scroll. They settled into place, coming to rest with a final hiss. J'onn-La opened his eyes, amazed at what he had done. Reaching out with trembling hands, J'onn-La grasped his twin lightsabers, igniting them both and twirling them. He watched the golden blades glide through the air. They felt good. They felt right. He deactivated them, clipped them to either side of his belt, stood up and turned around. He felt prepared, whole. He began the walk back up to the surface.


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ordeals in the caves, J'onn and Cla're spend a lot of time together in the field

J'onn-La could see the daylight streaming through the cave entrance. He was almost back to Master Arvel. He turned towards a split in the tunnel, hearing a voice calling out. 

“J'onn-La! Help!” Cla're screamed. She was fending for her life against a gargantuan Krayt Dragon. J'onn-La had no idea how it got there, but that didn't matter. He ran over to Cla're, stopping just in time to catch her with the Force after she was swatted away by the dragon’s tail. The two tumbled over one another, skidding to a halt side by side. Cla're groaned, clutching her arm. “Huh, fancy meeting you here.” J'onn-La grinned. Even in excruciating pain, Cla're never lost her sense of humor. “Do you think this is another test of the Force?” J'onn-La asked. “I’ve never heard of a Jedi facing a Krayt Dragon before.”

“Well, most Jedi don't get their Kybers from Christophsis,” Cla're pointed out.

J'onn-La shrugged. “True. So, any ideas on how to defeat this thing?”

“Well, it has a weak area around its sinus cavity. If one of us could get up there and stab it with a lightsaber, that should kill it.”

The duo looked toward the dragon. It was nothing more than an exercise. A dangerous, possibly lethal, exercise. With a look and a nod, they ran towards the Krayt Dragon, weaving through its attacks. It was a short, ugly beast, but it was fast. J'onn-La kept his lightsabers deactivated, preferring instead to let the beast tire itself out. Even so, it took all of his training to dodge and roll, jump and duck. Out of the corner of his eye, J'onn-La saw Cla're dueling with its tail, her bright green lightsaber flashing as it clashed against the impenetrable scales repeatedly. But that distraction nearly got him killed. The dragon swiped J'onn-La through the air, where he landed on his back, the air knocked out of him.

J'onn-La got up, groaning in pain. Cla're was a few feet away, unconscious. The dragon roared and hissed at him, lashing out with its tail. Beginning to run, J'onn-La flipped and dodged, letting the Force guide his every move. When he got close enough, J'onn-La vaulted onto its head. He ignited his lightsabers, golden blades flashing, but before he could bring them down for the killing strike, it bucked, throwing him off and onto the ground. It advanced on him, tail lashing and tongue flicking. J'onn-La could only stare, paralyzed in fear as his certain death approached.

Then it had no head. Where a malevolent, evil gaze had been, there was now empty air. J'onn-La shook his head, blinking several times to make sure he wasn’t dead. It took him a couple minutes to realize that he was safe. J'onn-La got to his feet, dazed and dizzy. Looking to his left, he saw Cla're standing with her arm outstretched, palm facing outward. “Did- did you do that?” J'onn-La was amazed, and although he would never admit it, a little scared. Cla're lowered her arm, looking over at him. “Oh, uh, yeah, I guess. What was I supposed to do, let it kill you?” She walked over to him, holding out a hand. J'onn-La took it, and Cla're pulled him up. Casting one last glance at the headless dragon, they walked out of the cave. 

When Master Arvel saw J'onn-La and Cla're, he rushed up to them looking them over. J'onn-La was covered in scratches and bruises, and Cla're had several scrapes along her arms and back. They convinced him they were fine, that it was to be expected. They showed off their lightsabers, beaming with pride. “Very good, both of you. You are one step closer to becoming fully fledged Jedi Knights. I am very proud of you.” He gave J'onn-La a smile. “Both of you.”  
They spent the next several rotations training, meditating, and fighting the Benders. J'onn-La and Cla're were an inseparable duo, always fighting in perfect sync with one another on the battlefield. Their most recent mission with Master Crynyd took them to Tython, the ancient Jedi homeworld. There, they met with Jedi scouts who had been gathering intelligence on the Benders who were gradually taking over the planet.

“The Benders have taken the Eastern, North, and South Poles. We are the only Temple remaining, among other cities. We need you three to travel to these coordinates,” he pointed to a city on the holomap, “and stop an elite group of Benders who are infiltrating strongholds and capturing Jedi. We don’t know what the Benders are doing with the captives, but we need you to stop them. Understood?”

“Understood. How will we get there?” J'onn-La asked.

“You’ll take speeder bikes. It should take you only a couple days to reach the rendezvous point. We’ll provide you with enough rations to last you the journey. You leave tomorrow at dawn. May the Force be with you.” J'onn-La, Cla're, and Arvel bowed, making their way to their individual quarters. J'onn-La spent most of the night asleep, briefly meditating before dawn to calm himself. Ever since Takodana, J'onn-La was always nervous about what might happen during a mission. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone else. He got up, grabbed a quick breakfast, and made his way to the western hangar. There, he met a Jedi Scout, along with Master Arvel and Cla're. The Scout led them to three speeder bikes, already loaded with rations. They each got on a bike, looking to the Scout for final instructions.

“You’ll have to let yourselves be captured, but don’t let them know it’s a trap. Once inside their prison, you’ll need to break out. You probably won’t have your lightsabers, so you’ll have to rely on the Force.” She handed each of them an earpiece, and they stuck them into their ears, where they melted from a dark, durasteel color to the color of their skin. “Good luck, and May the Force be with you.” J'onn-La revved his speeder, and accelerated forward. Master Arvel soon pulled ahead of J'onn-La and Cla're, who spread out to create a triangle formation. They travelled for most of the day, only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. It was about an hour past dusk when Arvel stopped, telling his Padawans they would make camp at an abandoned village. They set up sleeping rolls in the town square. J'onn-La took first watch. After nearly three hours of sitting there, J'onn-La felt himself nodding off. He jerked his head up, forcing himself to stay awake.

J'onn-La didn't remember dozing off, but he must have, because when he woke, he was in the Jedi Temple. He was kneeling before a throne, which was covered in blood and gold. On it sat himself, but that was impossible, since J'onn-La was kneeling before the throne. This dark J'onn-La chuckled, getting up to come examine the figure on the ground.

“My, what a pitiful being I am. You could have all the power in the galaxy, yet you choose to restrain yourself. How stupid must you be?”

J'onn-La gritted his teeth. “Who are you? Why am I here?”

He laughed. “My friend, I am you! You are me! We are one and the same.” He paused. “Well, not really. I embrace power, while you hold yourself back. I am not Sith, for they were destroyed centuries ago, as we both know. I have dominated the Benders, forced them to my will, held them back from destroying everyone we love in the galaxy. Think on this, J'onn-La. You could save the galaxy, and lose no one.” With that, he touched J'onn-La's forehead, and he reeled back onto the ground, landing right next to the fire.

Cla're leaned over him, worried. “Are you okay, J'onn-La? I heard you talking in your sleep…”

“What? Oh, yeah. I, uh, had another one,” J'onn-La looked towards Arvel’s sleeping form. 

Cla're's eyebrows furrowed in concern. She turned away, scribbling a note and putting it in front of Arvel. She got up, motioning to J'onn-La to follow her. He stood and followed her, making sure to be as silent as possible. Cla're jumped onto the roof of a building, using the Force as a booster. J'onn-La followed suit, landing on the top of the store with a slight stumble.

“Okay, spill,” Cla're looked at him expectantly.

J'onn-La took a deep breath, calming himself. He was still shaken by the dream. “I was kneeling before a throne in the Council Chambers. It was made of gold, but covered in blood. On the throne, was … me. But it wasn't me. It was like a dark version of me, if I had turned to the dark side. He even looked evil. Covered in tattoos, scars, he was even shirtless. Ugh, I hope that never happens. Anyways, this dark me spoke. He said that he embraced power, but that he wasn't Sith. He said that he ‘dominated the Benders’ and controlled them. Then he touched my forehead, and I guess I woke up.”

Cla're stared at J'onn-La, shocked and maybe a little bit scared. J'onn-La stared back, frightened of what she might say. She cleared her throat. “That’s, um, yeah…” They sat up there awkwardly, avoiding each other’s gaze. He could feel his face burning. Why did I describe him like that? I have the mental capacity of a womp rat! He coughed. “I should, uh, probably go get some sleep.” He jumped down and walked to his sleeping pad.

J'onn-La woke, feeling vaguely refreshed. After a light breakfast, the trio set off, flying over the terrain in their speeder bikes. They came upon several towns and cities, but did not stop to chat. Near the end of their second day, they came upon the rendezvous coordinates. Disembarking their speeders, J'onn-La, Cla're, and Arvel met a guard who walked up to them, blaster in hand.

“Halt in the name of the New Republic! Who are you, and why are you here?” She held her hand out to them. 

Arvel stepped forward, pulling out a holopad that one of the Scouts had given him. “I am Jedi Master Arvel Crynyd, and these are my Padawans, J'onn-La Keman and Cla're Deks. We were sent here by the Jedi Scouts at the Western Pole.”

The guard inspected the holopad with narrowed eyes. “All right, you may pass. Good luck on your mission, Jedi.”

The trio stepped past her into the city, marveling at the towering walls and impossible structures. Having spent so much of their lives on Jakku, J'onn-La and Cla're and all but forgotten the grand city planet of Coruscant. Citizens looked at them from windows above the crowds, or from right next to them, or from vending stalls or the entrances to nightclubs. J'onn-La leaned over to Cla're, muttering in her ear, “Think they’ve ever seen a Jedi?”

Cla're chuckled. She whispered back, “Probably not. I wonder what they think of us?” 

He shrugged. It was hard to tell how most people felt about Jedi. Only extremists only showed their emotions toward Jedi; most people just ignored them or nodded as a sign of cordial respect. J'onn-La was about to come back with a witty reply when a hand clamped over his mouth. J'onn-La inhaled, and his vision instantly went fuzzy. He struggled, but he could not use the Force as his hands were bound with stun cuffs. J'onn-La fought, but he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He screamed into the hand, releasing a great blast of Force energy. The hand on his mouth fell away, granting him a moment of clarity before the world went dark.


	6. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn-La escapes, but at what cost?

J’onn-La woke up, feeling groggy. He kept his eyes shut, remembering what had happened… a day ago? An hour ago? He didn't know. Reaching out with the Force, J’onn-La tried to determine where he was and who was around him. He was in a room by himself, but it was uncertain whether or not he was being watched. Through the walls, J’onn-La could sense maybe eight or ten life-forms moving around, but no Force-Sensitives. That’s good, I hope. It means that Cla’re and Arvel got away. J’onn-La opened his eyes and looked around him for real. The room he was in had no windows, just a single overhead light, shining above him. It was a plain room, four walls, a ceiling and a roof. J’onn-La tried to move his hands, but discovered that they were bound with stun cuffs. He struggled against them to no avail.

“Don’t try and break free, little one,” a voice laughed from the now open door in front of him. “It won’t work.”

J’onn-La looked up and nearly lost his mind. In front of him stood Master Arvel. But there were no Force-sensitives here! How?

As if reading his mind, Arvel said, “Through years of study, I’ve mastered the ability to mask my Force-presence. You couldn’t find me if you wanted to. Go ahead, reach out with the Force.”

J’onn-La complied, closing his eyes and extending his mind. Arvel was right. Where J’onn-La knew Arvel should have been, there was empty space in the Force. He opened his eyes and glared at Arvel. “Where’s Cla’re?” J’onn-La knew he shouldn’t display his emotions like he was, but Arvel’s betrayal made him so so angry.

Arvel laughed. “Oh, you mean your girlfriend? You’ll be pleased to find that I don’t know. Your little Force blast knocked her free. But you’ve just brought more pain upon yourself for that.”

J’onn-La calmed himself. “Untie me and we’ll see just how much pain I can deal out.”

“Alright, little Padawan. You against me, a one-on-one duel? Oh, this will be fun.” Arvel rolled his neck and shoulders. “You heard the boy, set him free!” he barked at a guard, who moved behind J’onn-La and released his stun cuffs. J’onn-La sprang up, spinning around and slamming the guard’s head into the chair. He dropped like a sack of spice, and J’onn-La picked up his electrostaff and blaster. He pointed the blaster at Arvel’s leg, pulling the trigger three times. Arvel shouted in pain, crumpling to the floor.

“Guess you weren’t as tough as you thought.” J’onn-La jumped past Arvel, running down the corridor. He came upon the guard who had welcomed them to the city, carrying J’onn-La’s lightsabers. Her eyes widened as J’onn-La swung the electrostaff, hitting her square in the chest. She convulsed, electricity arcing over her body, and she crumpled to the floor. J’onn-La dropped the electrostaff and picked up his lightsabers, clipping them to his belt. Bending down, he puller to her feet, shoving her against the wall. 

“Where is the girl who was with me?” he snarled. The guard whimpered, shaking her head. J’onn-La pressed his elbow into her throat. “I’ll ask one more time. Where. Is. She?” Getting no response, J’onn-La released the guard, who fell to the floor, gasping. He kicked her head against the wall, knocking her out and probably giving her a concussion. J’onn-La bent down, searching for any sort of identification or holomaps. He found a holodisc and stuffed it into his belt pouch. Finding nothing else, J’onn-La sprinted down the corridor until he found a room. He forced it open, stumbling into an empty storage room. He pulled the holodisc out of his pouch and activated it. Static buzzed, signaling that there were no other commlinks on the channel. J’onn-La deactivated the commlink and put it back in his pouch. Poking his head out the door, he saw a grate in the ceiling. J’onn-La used the Force to gently lift it up and aside in the ventilation shaft. After making sure the coast was clear, he jumped into the shaft, pulling himself all the way in and replacing the grate. J’onn-La crawled for hours, never making any turns at intersections, just following the shaft. Eventually, J’onn-La found a grate that overlooked a waste disposal room. There were two Bender guards who looked to be asleep. J’onn-La gently removed the grate and dropped down, landing silently between the two. There was a pipe in the middle of the room, completely exposed. After putting in a breath mask to provide oxygen, J’onn-La vaulted over the railing and landed with a splash in the murky water.

He let the current carry him downstream for nearly ten minutes until he saw a ladder rising out of the water. J’onn-La reached out his left hand, wincing at the whiplash from stopping so suddenly. He put away the breath mask and climbed the ladder, pushing open an access hatch that came out in the middle of the street of a busy city. J’onn-La climbed out, brushing off his tunic. He looked around, getting the distinct feeling he was being watched. Shrugging it off, J’onn-La made his way to the nearest hangar, stopping when he discovered several life-forms, human and alien, looking at him. In front of them all stood Master Arvel.

“Well, well, well. You do realize that holodisc you stole was really a tracker, don’t you? And, about that duel…” He ignited his lightsaber, purple blade springing to life.

J’onn-La stepped back, a single lightsaber flying into his hand. He switched it on, and the gold blade flickered to life. Arvel lunged at him, but before he could make contact, J’onn-La pushed him back with the Force and brought a small starfighter crashing down on top of him. The Benders yelled as their leader was knocked out, and released the elements upon J’onn-La. He was battered by countless rocks and gusts of wind. He stumbled back out of the hangar. Several Benders followed him out. J’onn-La ran, ran for his life. Heat seared his back, and J’onn-La flew forward, slamming into a female human. She yelled, about to slap him, but then stopped. “J’onn?” 

He was sprawled over Cla’re. J’onn-La rolled over, hopping to his feet before helping Cla’re to hers. She looked past him at the Benders charging down the street towards the two. “I suppose you don’t know anything about this, do you?”

J’onn-La turned around, feeling uncomfortable. “Yeah, um, about that, I, uh, may-” He was cut off by Cla’re pressing her lips to his. J’onn-La couldn't breathe, he was in pure shock. When they broke apart, he gasped. “What- what was that about?” Cla’re smirked, pushing him away. 

“Go. I’ll catch up.” She ran towards the oncoming horde, jumping before landing on the ground, sending out a wave of Force energy, knocking back the first five rows of Benders. That was all J’onn-La saw before he turned and ran. He stumbled blindly through the crowds, finding another hangar and grabbing a speeder bike, tossing a couple credits on the counter and speeding back to where he last saw Cla’re. When J’onn-La arrived, Cla’re was on the ground, kneeling before Arvel. She looked up at J’onn-La, tears in her eyes. She mouthed a single word, 'Please'. J’onn-La stared in fear, in sadness. Arvel looked at J’onn-La, a triumphant smile on his face.

“You know, I had other plans for you, J’onn-La. But this, oh, this is much more fun. I will torture her in every single way possible. I’m going to break her. Then, I will make you watch as I kill her, while she believes that you abandoned her. Or, better yet, I will make her kill you for abandoning her!” He waved his hand, sending J’onn-La flying into a building. J’onn-La broke through the wall, tumbling backwards. He crawled his way to the hole, determined to fight Arvel, but as he reached the edge of the room, Arvel brought a hand down, causing the ceiling to collapse on J’onn-La’s legs. He lay trapped there, helpless, forced to watch, as Arvel took Cla’re away. J’onn-La stared long after they were gone, and collapsed into sobs.


	7. Help and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn-La finds an unlikely ally.

Kal-Dor was a relatively successful smuggler. He’d gotten past the New Republic borders more times than he could count, and that was saying something, considering there were Jedi on board the ships. He walked along the crowded street of Little Coruscant on Bespin. The Zabrak pulled his cloak around him, concealing the twin blaster pistols strapped to his thighs. Beneath the folds of his cloak, Kal-Dor fingered his latest reward; 500,000 credits. Smirking, he made his way to the most expensive nightclub in the city, The Husky Ugnaught. 

He pushed open the doors, taking a moment to look around. He didn’t get rich by being unobservant. There were several people in the large room, some dancing on the tables, others enjoying various shows. Private booths, tucked away from the main room by drawn curtains, lined the area. Loud music blasted from speakers all over the floor. But Kal wasn’t here for a good time. He was meeting someone, someone who had promised to pay him a lot of money.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kal-Dor was strolling towards his ship, the Dragon, when all the lights in the hangar went dark. He pulled his blasters out, adjusting his mechanical eye to night vision mode. A hand clamped over his mouth. “Drop your blasters,” the voice behind him hissed. Kal-Dor complied, letting his weapons drop with a clatter to the ground. “I can get you passage through the New Republic blockades without them searching your ships. But, I need you to find someone for me. Meet me at the Husky Ugnaught on Bespin, two rotations from now. Look for the first booth on the right. Be there at oh-eight-oh-seven.”

The hand released him, and the lights came back on. Kal-Dor scooped up his blasters, considering the offer. Free passage throughout the blockade. That didn't sound so bad. “Ready my ship!” He barked at his astromech. “We’re going to Bespin!”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kal-Dor checked his chronometer. It was time. He maneuvered through the crowds, breaking up several couples grinding against each other. Kal-Dor opened the curtain and almost screamed. He was not a man who screamed often, but when one comes face to face with a Jedi, especially when one is a smuggler, generalities tend to go out the window. Come one, get a hold of yourself Kal. You can take him. He kept what he hoped was an indifferent face. “So, you’re a Jedi, huh?”

J’onn-La stood up. “Kal-Dor, infamous smuggler. You’ve got quite a record with the New Republic. Come, sit down.”

They sat, Kal-Dor somewhat nervously. “You’re not gonna turn me in, are you? ‘Cause I got a big job, I was supposed to meet someone here. Did you kill ‘em? Oh man, I bet ya killed ‘em.”

J’onn-La smiled. “No, I’m not here to turn you in. And as a matter of fact, I did not kill your contact. He’s me.” Kal-Dor’s face went slack. 

“You hired me? Why? Aren’t the Jedi supposed to arrest me and stuff?” Kal-Dor had never been more confused.

J’onn-La read the confusion like a book. In the six years he had been searching for Cla’re, his skills as a Jedi, on the physical level, and on the Force level, had grown amazingly. He could reach out with the Force and sense even the simplest creature’s emotions. The twenty-two year old man spoke, choosing his words carefully. “A … friend of mine has been … taken from me. My friend’s kidnapper is an ex-Jedi. You are the only smuggler to ever get past the New Republic’s blockades, and since this ex-Jedi has framed me, I can’t go anywhere safely anymore. So I need your help. Clear my name, and I’ll clear yours. Deal?”

Kal-Dor considered. He nodded his head. “Deal. When do we start?”

J’onn-La smiled. “I’m so glad you asked. Right now.” He got up, pulling a cloak around him. “Take me to your ship, and I’ll give you the coordinates of Arvel’s last known location.” They made their way out of the nightclub and toward the landing pad where the Dragon was waiting. J’onn-La thought it would be an easy stroll to the ship. But he was wrong. Some New Republic troops spotted them. One shouted to his partner, and they rushed toward J’onn-La and Kal-Dor.

“Blaster bolts. Get the Dragon ready! I’ll handle these two,” J’onn-La walked toward the oncoming troops. He unclipped his lightsabers from his belt. The troopers pulled out their blasters from their holsters, taking aim as they ran. J’onn-La dodged the first two blaster bolts sent his way, deflecting the third one into a building. The crowd scattered, thinking it was some sort of show. They laughed and applauded as the three performers rushed towards each other. It wasn’t until J’onn-La stabbed one in the gut that they knew this wasn’t a fake. The trooper dropped to the ground. His partner screamed in anger.

“I bet you’re too much of a coward to face me on equal terms, ‘Jedi’,” he sneered.

J’onn-La flushed in anger. The soldier was using the title as an insult. He clipped his lightsabers to his belt. “Believe what you will about me, but I am a man of honor.” He dropped into a ready stance, sizing up the soldier in front of him. The Twi’lek was heavily muscled, veins bulging out of his blood-colored skin. “What’s your name?” J’onn-La asked.

“If you must know, I am Koyi Nima,” he replied, before swinging a fist in a vicious right hook. J’onn-La ducked under it, bringing his own fist into Koyi’s throat. Koyi staggered back, gagging. J’onn-La spun around, his foot connecting to the Twi’lek’s cheek. A resounding crack echoed through the courtyard as Koyi’s jaw broke. He yowled in pain, but didn’t drop. Not that J’onn-La had expected him to. A soldier of the New Republic Army could endure much worse.

Koyi growled in anger. He feinted to J’onn-La’s left, then brought his elbow smashing into J’onn-La’s chest. The wind knocked out of him, J’onn-La fell backwards. He gasped as Koyi placed an armored boot on his chest. Koyi smiled. He looked like he was about to say something, but a blaster bolt punched through his head, right between his eyes. The crowd screamed, again. J’onn-La rolled out of the way as Koyi’s body collapsed to the ground. Kal-Dor stood a short distance away, blaster already put away. 

“What’s takin’ ya so long?” He turned, jogging back to his ship. J’onn-La followed suit. He stepped into the ship, greeted by a surprisingly clean smell and interior. Walking down a twisting corridor and taking several turns, J’onn-La slid into the co-pilot’s chair beside Kal-Dor. The ship lifted off, engines whirring. Several blaster bolts streaked past the ship, the New Republic Anti-Air Cannons attempting to blow them out of the sky. The Dragon rumbled at a direct hit. 

“Crinking cannons! The engine’s farkled. We might be able to get to Hoth before she explodes. I need you to play gunner for a little while, take care of the cannons,” Kal-Dor yelled. J’onn-La jumped out of his seat, and was already down the corridor and in the next room before he realised he had no idea where the cannons were. “Down the next corridor and to the left!” Came the shout, just as J’onn-La turned back. Following the directions, J’onn-La climbed into the gunner’s seat, switching the controls to Electro-Magnetic so he wouldn’t be responsible for destroying any New Republic property.

A few Alpha-class starfighters rose into the sky behind the Dragon, firing at the ship with none of the reservations J'onn-La had had. He fired rapidly, hoping to damage nonessential parts of the ship, but keep up a steady stream of fire so as to deter them. A few ships turned back, but a persistent ship kept following them, dodging through all of J’onn-La’s attacks.

“What’s going on back there? I thought I told you to take care of those things!” Kal-Dor yelled through the comm on the ship. J’onn-La groaned. He doesn’t know that I’m trying not to further incriminate myself. J’onn-La set the blaster cannons to autofire, then reached out with the Force. They were still within the upper layers of Bespin’s atmosphere, so he felt no qualms about what was about to happen. He projected his mind into the ship, and looked around in the cockpit. Ah, there it is. He used the Force to gently press the ejection button. It let off a quick chirp, startling the pilot, who screamed as he was violently launched from his ship. Returning to his own body, J’onn-La slumped over as exhaustion took him.


End file.
